Timeline of our lives
by RainbowMystery
Summary: Im Lucy Heartfillia; I'm 16 and have two sisters, a best friend and a brother who I haven't seen in years. Today I'm attending my first day of school at Magnolia high while my sister goes to Fiore elementary. Our lives have had a lot of twist and turns but we're ok for now and thats all that matters,But soon our time will end. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i started a new story and i want to see what you think**

 **i do not own fairy tail because if i did all of my top's would come true. not that they aren't true.**

* * *

Chapter one

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfillia; I am 16 years old and have two sisters, a best friend and a brother who I haven't seen in years. I have moved out of my fathers care to live on my own. I left there when I was 14 to go and live in magnolia in a nice two-storie apartment on strawberry St with my little sister. I haven't gone to 'school' since I was 14 because I was working you could say, so today I am attending my first day of school at Magnolia high while my sister goes to Fiore elementary.

I've read that first days are suppose to be scary or nerve-racking but right now, I just want the day to be over and I haven't even stepped foot into the school grounds to be precise I am on the side walk trying to ignore someone who wont leave me alone since they noticed my school uniform. I think her was lasagne or something, I'm not trying to be rude…

Actually I am. She's already annoyed me. SHE KEEPS ASKING RANDOM QUESTIONS. And to think this could have all been avoided if I had just tripped on my doorstep…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Lucy Part_

 _"Beep" "beep" beep"_

 _The sound of my annoying alarm clock woke me up at what? 5:00 SERIOUSLY!? Ugh. Might as well get up. I haul myself off my o so comfy bed to get ready for my first day in hell._

 _I mean high school.  
That would be an insult to hell._

 _I see my new uniform on my white closet door. A navy blue polo shirt with a weird symbol on the right side with a gold skirt and knee length socks.  
Is this principal a pervert?  
Why da hell this skirt that short? O well guess we'll find out.  
Yay. Note the sarcastic tone there._

 _Once I finished getting dressed I go to the kitchen to see my puppy Plue on the counter with a box of cereal. I never actually figured out what type of dog he is. If you imagine two circles with arms, legs, eyes, mouth and an ice-cream cone nose then that's him. Anyway he's cute AND HE CAN DANCE!_

 _" Wendy wake up, you have to get ready for school" I yell to my little sister. She's about 12 now, has long blue hair and brown eyes and has a grumpy pearl white cat named Carla._

 _After I finish my breakfast and fed Plue I get my bag, say good-bye and luck to Wendy and head outside my apartment where I almost trip over my shoe lase (again)  
I start walking down the street to my new school when I see a ledge… imma gonna walk on it As I started walking on the ledge overlooking a beautiful cannel I feel someone poke my leg so I stop and see … snow white?_

 _" Hey" she says_

 _" Hi" I say in a monotone voice_

 _" Do you go to magnolia high?" she asks_

 _" Ya todays my first day" I say sceptically_

 _" OMG no way me too" she practically shouts_

 _"That's cool" I try to sound nice_

 _"What's your favourite color? What's your name mines Lissanna. What's your favourite show? What-"_

 _FLASH BACK END_

Ok maybe not, but this is where I am now trying to decipher what she is asking while trying not to jump on the ledge and swim to school. But the thing that is keeping me is that she looks familiar.

I stop walking and look at her. She looks confused until I say

" Lee-lee is that you?" at this point I am smiling like a goof

Her eyes go wide and then realization hits her like a brick

" LULU is it really you!" she yells

" Plue has gotten really big now you know" I say this so she knows it's me not another stupid blonde… wait did I just call myself stupid? Never mind

" LULUUUUUUU" She screams while pulling me off the ledge trapping me in a bear hug. "I MISSSEDDD YOOOOUUUUUU WHHHYYY DDIIID YOU LEEEAAVVEE MEEEE"

I pat her back while she cries. Please let her be an o- naturel, please no mascara on my shirt please, please.

" Hey lee-lee umm we are gonna be late if we don't start moving" I say to make her get of me and to school.

" Oh my gerrrd lets go!" she says while running like a lunatic

"Ok, ok" I say while laughing. She hasn't changed a bit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I think we should both try out for the track team because we just ran like 1k in like 5 minutes to get to the front of the school. We see people gathered around the front entrance waiting to get in.

" Hey lulu, have u even ever been to a school before?" lee-lee asks

"Nope" I say plainly

" O dear mavis" she prays?

" What" I say while trying not to laugh

"Please help this oblivious stupid blonde through her first high school journey and guide her to the shoe store because her shoes are on the wrong feet. Aye sir" she says

" Wait wha- o shit your right," I say trying to fix my shoes while she just laughs her head off.

" Hey lee, there's a door over there that says new studies should we go there?" I say dazed

" Yes lu and you sound high stop it " she says

All I do is giggle  
We make it to the office. Somehow and pick up our schedules. Turns out we have every class together. Yes! We high five and start walking to our first class, geography with . We hear the bell ring and start running again. We make it there right before he's about to start the lesson and becomes us in

" Ok class today we have two new students ok so be nice and no pranks got it? Good you can come in now"

We walk on and see about 20 people staring at us.

"Ok now introduce yourselves. Don't be shy" Mr.G says. I am going to call him that now. Lissanna and I agree she go first through our telepathic ability called I pulled the face that says ' you go then I go'

" Hi I'm Lissanna"

" And I'm Lucy. Hope we can be great friends" I say with a genuine sweet smile

The guys look awe struck and the girls are a mixture of jealously and amazement.  
Why I have no idea but all I know is that people at this school have weird hair colors and.. Well this is going to be a fun.

* * *

 **HEY**

 **tell me what you think  
** **hate  
** **like  
** **anything will do**

 **~ Rainbow mystery**

 **go follow that rainbow**

 **but not all of them are made of skittles _**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey peeps. i am really excited bout this one so i hope you like it :)**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance**

 **disclaimer i don't own** **fairy tail trollishima does**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Ok now introduce yourselves. Don't be shy" Mr.G says. I am going to call him that now. Lissanna and I agree she go first through our telepathic ability called I pulled the face that says ' you go then I go'_

 _" Hi I'm Lissanna"_

 _" And I'm Lucy. Hope we can be great friends" I say with a genuine sweet smile_

 _The guys look awe struck and the girls are a mixture of jealously and amazement._

 _Why I have no idea but all I know is that people at this school have weird hair colors and.. Well this is going to be a fun._

Chapter two

 _Lissanna part_

After we introduced ourselves the room got quiet and I didn't like it.. Not one bit and I don't think Lucy did either.

"Ok girls lets get you seated, Lissanna sit beside Bixslow, raise your hand please and Lucy you sit beside the pink haired clown," Mr. Gildard's said earning a 'hey' from someone, probably the clown.

As I walk to the second back row I notice that the hand I followed belongs to a hottie. I love this teacher already! Poor Lucy though she has to be with a clown, where ever he is…

 _Bixslow part_

FINALY! MR. GILDARDS GIVES ME SOMEONE CUTE TO SIT BESIDE.

…

…

…

I mean she seems cool

 _Pink Haired Clowns Part_

When I heard there were going to be new students I never thought they would be this. Like wow. They look like angels especially the blond one. They are bother wearing the school uniform, gold skirt and blue shirt but the one with silver hair has a bob cut and sky blue eyes while the blond has long hair in a side brain with some lose strands at the sides to frame her face and chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in. they both look like they have killer hour glass figures but the blond seems more curvaceous. They were both smiling and I swear I saw Bixslow pray about something like

" Let the pixy sit next to me"

But what surprised me was that they didn't say their last name in the introduction, which normally everyone does. Dose this mean something or are they just not aware of it? Whatever. More to the mystery.  
Almost all of the girls in the class are growling at them. Oh no fan club is going to explode.  
Not to brag or anything but I am the most popular person in school. I am the captain of the soccer and basketball team, and get into shit a lot so the people know me. And well the ladies, they are vicious.  
Anyway when I heard the blond was sitting next to me I was fingerling in my head. She walks over to the back row gracefully, sits down, looks at me and mumbles

" Your hairs not pink its more cherry blossom or salmon." Then turns away….

I like her: she gets me.

 _Lucy part._

I CANT BELIEVE I GET TO SIT NEXT TO A CLOWN! LIKE OMG.  
I was so excited until I found the so-called clown and saw a salmon haired boy.  
Oh  
It was suppose to be a joke  
I knew that.  
I sit down and look at him. He looks back confused and probably hears me say

" Your hairs not pink its more cherry blossom or salmon"

He looks surprised but I turn away before he could say anything else. Lee looks like she is having a good time next to the dude with the sunglasses and dark blue hair.

" Ok class today we aren't doing anything so it's a free work period. Don't do anything stupid ill be back in an hour," Mr.G says

My face right now is an unimpressed one. I thought I would actually have to work in high school but I guess not.  
Right as he leaves someone taps my shoulder and I look to my right to see sir clown boy looking at me while smiling confidently. Almost smirk like.

" Hi, I'm Natsu "

" Hi Natsu, I'm Lucy " I say with a smile.

" So what made you and your friend transfer in so late in the semester?" he asks

" We only missed like 4 weeks" I say pouting " and I applied late cause of reasons is all" I reply

" Reasons?" he mocks

" … Yes did I not say it clearly? Sorry I'm not use to talking to hu- other people" I say trying to sound innocent and like that I didn't notice his mock

" No no that was my fault" he apologized wide eyed

" Anyway dose the teacher always do this?" I ask curiously

" Ya, pretty much. But that might be my fault." He says nervously

"Why is that" I ask

" Well he tried to teach us but everyday me and my friends would set up a prank and after a while he got tired of it and stopped trying," he says

" Pranks?" I mock

" Ya first day he had a coffee so we put hot sauce in it, a little hello gift. Second day we put a magnet under his chair and one of my friends had the other one a really strong one in the first row and every time he tried to sit down the chair would roll away and get on his nerves. Then there was day three where we put hello kitty stickers on his car that wouldn't come off. Then day four came and we would just stare at him making him uncomfortable and walk out of the class." He said proudly. I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in. I was giggling really softly but he heard and stared at me

" Sorry, I was just imagining it all sorry if I was being rude." I say politely still surpassing a giggle

" No, its not that its just… You have a cute laugh," he says coolly. I blush and look away. When I do I see a long red haired girl coming towards us. She looks so familiar...

 _Natsu's part_

Her blush is so freakin cute I feel like imma bout to blush too. Wait. Me blush? Since when! I have never felt this way about any other girl in the whole school so why her? That will be my new mission. My new mission will be to find out who this girl really is.  
I look to what she's looking at and see Erza walking over.

WHAT DID I DO

Wait  
...

She could be here to say hi to the new students.  
I look back at Lucy to see her texting someone.

PLEASE DON'T HAVE A BOYFREIND  
Wait it could be a friend  
Ya  
Calm down Natsu  
It's probably just a friend

Right after she put it away the Lissanna girl came over and they shared the seat whispering to each other while gasping and smiling  
PLEASSSEE NOT LET THEM BE A THING!

Wait

...

...

..

.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME THEY ARE FRFIEND GOD DAMIT  
I need help  
It's all Lucy's fault  
She'll just have to come with me them * smirks evilly *

" Hey pink haired dude stop that your scaring lulu" I hear someone say

I look and see the white haired girl looking at me with a smirk on her face.

" Lee his hairs not pink though" Lucy says innocently

" Then what is it Lu?" Lissanna asks

" Its more cherry blossom or salmon, see" she answers 'as a matter of factly' while pulling a chart out of nowhere to prove her case

" Lu where did you get that chart?" Lissanna asks curiously

" Ok ill tell you, the elf gave it to me" Lucy says like it was giant secret

 _Lucy's part_

The chart actually came out of my bag Wendy made it for me.

" Hello Lucy and Lissanna I'm Erza scarlet, student body president and I would formally like to welcome you to our school" she says while bowing

Erza…  
I nudge lee and look her in the eye she sees my distress and knows what it is.  
I look Erza back in the eye, see her confused but ignore it and say

" Onee-chan is that you?"

Her eyes grow wide with disbelief. The disbelief turns to rage as she grabs my color and drags me out of the class, well us because lee wont let go of me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. comment if you have any suggestions about anything. i like feedback**

 **Until next time**

 **~ Rainbow mystery**

 **go jump over da rainbow... or go find a really short person too**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey** **guys  
hope you like the chapter  
sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ahead of time  
Disclaimer i don't own **_**_fairy tail_**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _" Hello Lucy and Lissanna I'm Erza scarlet, student body president and I would formally like to welcome you to our school" she says while bowing  
Erza…  
I nudge lee and look her in the eye she sees my panic and knows what it is.  
I look Erza back in the eye, see her confused but ignore it and say  
" Onee-chan is that you?"  
Her eyes grow wide with disbelief. The disbelief turns to rage as she grabs my color and drags me out of the class, well us because lee wont let go of my shirt._

Chapter three

 _Natsu's part_

Onee-chan?

…...

….

…

..

.

ONEE-CHAN!  
I didn't know Erza had a sister!  
Why did it have to be Lucy of all people!  
The class is like freaking out like when I say freaking out they are half praying for the new girls and half almost crying, all they know is that the new students are being pulled out by an angry Erza.  
And that's not good.  
Lets hope she survives. When I mean she I mean Lucy.  
Wait  
She won't say her last name but she will use formalities?

 _Ezra's part  
_ Onee-chan?

No …  
It can't be …  
Once I'm done pulling them around I stop and look them right in the eye and say

" Who are you " the blonde one looks offended and the silver haired one looked like she was sorry for me?  
What?

" Oh re its bad to forget family you know " the blonde says with a smirk.  
That smirk where have I seen it before…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _I was chasing a little blond girl in a meadow_

 _" Slow down lu I want to catch you!" I say_

 _" No way Er-chan I want to show you something" she says with a smirk_

 _" Wahh why are you smirking!" I say scarcely_

 _" Oh no reason I just wanted to you know," she says with a smile_

 _Flash Back End_

I fell something wet on my cheek and notice I was crying.  
She's ok

"Lu-chan? Lee-chan?" I say almost scared of the answer

" Ya nee-chan/ Er-chan " they say in synced

Right as they answered I pulled them in a big hug almost crushing their bones but they don't even flinch, like it was normal.  
IT REALLY IS THEM!

" What happened? " I ask Lucy. I haven't seen her in at least 7 years.

" Well after papa died and we were sent to the adoption agency and you guys were all adopted me and Wendy didn't get adopted so we stayed there until _they_ took us _there_. We stayed _there_ for 4 years until we escaped and started living on our own here on Strawberry Street. I worked until I had enough money to send Wendy to school and to pay for the expenses. The landlady is really nice and gave us the apartment. It was only this year that I could afford to go to school.  
Anyway how is your family? Are they nice? They must be? You look all grown up now!" she said losing the sad tone into a happy go lucky attitude  
How could they have gone through all that? So young too. What's there and who's they. Why does this story seem like it has gaps?  
Wait  
She had to work, for 2 years for Wendy and her to survive. At age what thirteen, fourteen taking care of a nine to ten year old girl. I feel like shit right now.

" Lucy I am so sorry" I say while crying

She looks at me still smiling and hugs me.

 _Lissanna part_

T^T  
I think I'm crying

I feel like the worst best friend ever.  
We left her to deal with all of this on her own and yet she still smiles, she still cares more about others then herself. We even stayed in touch through instagram dammit. It looked like she was doing well. But  
Who are they? And what's there? I fell like she left stuff out on purpose, to what? Spare us pain, not let us feel worse then we already do?  
If she doesn't want us to know then ill respect her decision  
Right now I just want to see lil Plue and Wendy ^u^  
Ill be here for her this time round, she didn't tell Erza she didn't go to school before….  
IM NOT TELLING HER

 _Lucy's part_

That went well

 _Time skip_

We are now in our second period class with everyone staring at us like we were aliens. Why is that? And why is it the same peeps as last class? AND WHY DON'T THE TEACHERS TEACH!

" YO BLONDE HAIRED GIRL!" I hear someone yell. I don't know who.

" Yes? " I ask innocently as I turn around

When I do I see a boy with raven hair and no shirt walking towards me so I hide behind Erza.

" ER-CHAN HELP ME THERES A MALE PROSTITUTE, PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIIMMMM" I cry making everyone laugh and the boy jaw dropped

" Lu how do you know what a prostitute is?" Er-chan asked sweetly but angry

" Hehe hey dude did you have a question " I say nervously trying to change the topic as quick as possible

" Um- oh yes I did " he says dazed " how aren't you two dead"

" Huh what do you mean? Oh sorry I didn't ask for your name and also if it's not too much can you please put your clothes back on please" I say politely, eyes closed trying not to scream and run

" Hey stripper put your damn clothes on your scaring her" I hear Natsu yell. So his name is stripper, wired parents.  
I open my eyes to see almost every boy blushing and an angry Natsu. In the corner of my eye I see Er-chan nodding her head in approval of something.

"Oh ya I can do that" he says while putting it on. This one girl with blue hair and blue eyes is staring into my soul and scaring me. I think she's saying

' Lovvveee rriiivvvalllll' or something but whatever it is she is creeping me out.

" Anyway my names Gray Fulbuster and my question was ' how aren't you and your friend dead'' because you got dragged off by an angry Erza" he said more clearly

" What would Erza usually do in that situation to make them ' dead' as you say?" I say politely but a little scary. Hehe.

"Well she would," **sighs,** "well she would beat the crap out of them then hand them to the school nurse then come back to class alone with an evil smirk. Kind of like the one you have now" he says a little scared near the end

" Hehe ER-CHAN~" I sang while turning around to see that she has run out the door.

" Hey Lee I'll be right back ok" I say innocently then go to follow Erza like the ninja I am.

* * *

 **Hey guys  
hoped you liked it cause it was fun to write  
like, hate , comment , tell me or not its up to you  
until next time **

**~ Rainbow Mystery**

 **and remember if a lepricon tries to give you skittles its NOT worth it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Guys  
** **hope you like this chapter and sorry for and grammatical errors in advance**

 **Disclaimer i don't own** **fairytail trolishimma dose**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _" Anyway my names Gray Fulbuster and my question was ' how aren't you and your friend dead'' because you got dragged off by an angry Erza" he said more clearly_

 _" What would Erza usually do in that situation to make them ' dead' as you say?" I say politely but a little scary. Hehe._

 _"Well she would," **sighs** "well she would beat the crap out of them then hand them to the school nurse then come back to class alone with an evil smirk. Kind of like the one you have now" he says a little scared near the end _

_" Hehe ER-CHAN~" I sang while turning around to see that she has run out the door._

 _" Hey Lee I'll be right back ok" I say innocently then go to follow Erza like the ninja I am._

Chapter four

 _Lissanna part_

I sigh. Erza… Erza is going to die. I saw that she left right as Gray started explaining what she dose. She knew this was coming.

" I fell bad for Erza now" I say sadly

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTTT" everyone in the class yells

" Why do you feel bad for Erza?" Gray asked

" Because Lu's going to kill HER," I say emphasising 'her'

" No one can beat Erza" Natsu says

" No one you know" I point out  
Right as I say that there was a loud blood-curling scream from down the hallway.

" AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" See" I say then sit down and start doodling. Everyone looks shocked.  
Then Lu comes in with red all over her shirt, with a straight face and says

"It is done" then starts laughing  
Everyone is jaw dropped and scared shoot less and I can't help but laugh.

" Oh my god she just killed Erza... SHE JUST KILLED ERZA!" Jet I think it was starts yelling  
I see Lucy's face and it looks sad and she almost starts crying so I walk over and hand her a wipe. She looks up and smiles then says

" I didn't kill her physically but mentally I think she needs help…"  
At that I laugh

" Then what's on your shirt?" Natsu asks

" Two things" Lucy and me say together

"One: why ya looking there " I say wiggling my eyebrows

" Two: its strawberry syrup, you know from strawberry cake" Lu says  
Everyone still doesn't comprehend.

"I tortured her by smashing her cake stash that she has in her locker and I got syrup on me in the process " she says  
Just then Erza walks in all dazed and just sits down beside Lu not saying a word

" Lu… how many did u smash and what did you say" I say

" I only smashed 5 and I said she cant have cake unless she apologizes to the people she hurt for every time she hurt them" she says like 6 year old who just got caught pushing someone down the well. She's poking her fingers together and slightly pouting.  
The boys in the class start blushing and that's when Erza comes back and glares at them.

Time skip

 _Lucy's part_

Schools over and I was about to head out the doors to meet Er-chan and Lee to go home when someone grabs my wrist. I spin around to meet onyx eyes staring at me. I blush and he lets go.

" Hey I was wondering if I could get your number," he said all cockily. Me no like.

" Number?" I play dumb

" You know cell phone, I saw you have one so I was wondering if we could exchange numbers or something" he says with a blush near the end. Me like.

" Well, you see I just met you today and I would like to get to know you better before I trust you with my cell phone number for all I know you could be a stalker" I say cheekily  
He stands there. Dumbfounded

" Hey I got to go home so ill see you tomorrow ok, see you later Natsu " I say then race out of the school

I get out and see Lee and Er-chan waiting practically jumping up and down at the fact that they get to see Wendy again  
Before I got to them I sent Wendy a text saying that I will be getting home soon and that I am bringing some guests with me.

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG LUUUCCCCYY I WANT TO GOOO" Erza was yelling

"Ok, ok calm your damn unicorns they are making too many rainbows on earth" I say

The walk there was of the two girls yelling at me that I shouldn't be walking on the ledge and that I could fall off. And when I grumbled that I did fall off once and that I was fine they freaked out even more.

When we got to my apartment Erza was already starting to cry before she even saw anyone  
I unlock the door and I hear Wendy running down the stairs so I drop my bags and get ready for the impact. The girls look at me weirdly then they see a flying Wendy soar across the kitchen into my waiting arms for a hug

" Onee-chan your home how was your day" Wendy asked

" Great how was your day wen?" I ask. I am so happy right now cause she cant see the guests and I want to surprise her

" Super! I made tons of new friends by being myself just like you told me" she cheers

" That's wonderful bud" I say " hey I have a surprise for you, you know those guests I was talking about well they are here right now do you wanna say hi?"

" OH YES PLEASE. MORE NEW FRIENDS YAY" she cheers  
I turn us around, she stares at them like they were zombies.

" Erza-chan and Lissa-chan?" she asks

" Hey Wendy last time I saw you, you were this big" Lissanna says lowering her hand to her thigh to prove her point

I put Wendy down so she can go hug them.  
After tons of tears smiles and laughs we ate and bid farewell to my two companions and Wendy and me are about to go to bed.

" Hey Onee-chan" Wendy says

" Ya dove" I reply. That's my nickname for her cause she's graceful and dreams to fly.

" Do you think we will see Onii-chan soon? " she asks hopefully

I think seeing Er-chan and lee sparked her memory cause she only asked this once before

"Ya I do, I feel that we are all going to see each other really soon ok. Don't worry." I hug her then carry her to her room and put her in bed, tuck her in " good night"

" Good night Lucy-neechan "

* * *

 **Hey guys. how was it good, bad , somewhere** **in-between ?  
** **anyway i hoped you liked it and just as a heads up next week i may not be able to post due to exams, ill try to get it done but if not sorry in advance** **have a great day:)**

 **~ Rainbow Mystery**

 **if you see a leprechaun tell me cause he owes me 50 bucks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys  
how was your week  
if your one of those people who ignore this then... **

**Right now i want to thank  
Mystery Dancer  
Lonesome girl and  
** **that one random person(guest you know who you are) for leaving a comment / review. i really appreciate it and I'm not gonna lie it made me happy.**

 **i also want to thank all those who liked/ followed or whatever. I'm sorry I'm too lazy to write them all down.**

 **Anyway i hope you like it and in advance i apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes. Im not the best speller..  
** **i don't own fairy tail.. YET**

 **I'm** **joking. Sorry**

* * *

 _" Hey Wendy last time I saw you, you were this big" Lissanna says lowering her hand to her thigh to prove her point  
I put Wendy down so she can go hug them._

 _After tons of tears smiles and laughs we ate and bid farewell to my two companions and Wendy and me are about to go to bed._

 _" Hey Onee-chan" Wendy says_

 _" Ya dove" I reply. That's my nickname for her cause she's graceful and dreams to fly._

 _" Do you think we will see Onii-chan soon? " she asks hopefully_

 _I think seeing Er-chan and lee sparked her memory cause she only asked this once before_

 _"Ya I do, I feel that we are all going to see each other really soon ok. Don't worry." I hug her then carry her to her room and put her in bed, tuck her in " good night"_

 _" Good night Lucy-neechan "_

Chapter Five

 _Lucy's part  
_ Its Saturday and I can't help but smile at the past week, full of fun and new memories. I have made a lot of new friends like Levy Mcgarden. She is short, has light blue hair and brown eyes. She loves to read and is an otaku. Lee said we were like twins except for the height and hair. She's the only one in the class who doesn't have anyone to sit with at the moment and when I asked she said her table buddy was on a vacation with his parents and would be back soon.

Natsu and I have been hanging out and weirdly enough we have a lot in common and he's really nice. I would consider him my third best friend after lee and dove.

Today Wendy and I are going to the mall and just hanging out with Er-chan. I asked lee but she had to spend time with her family too.

I get dressed and brush my teeth.  
I look at the time and see it's already 9:30am  
We are meeting at the mall at 10:30. So we have an hour. Time to wake up Wendy…

" Wendy… time to wake up dove… " I say as lightly as I can to not sound like a grouchy old lady who has smoked for too many years and now her lungs are slowly being eaten away by tar and yells because that's all she can do.

That maybe a little over exaggerated but it could happen if I turn into a crazy cat lady ...

" No" was her answer.

"Two things. If your asleep how do you talk and _two_ would you get up if I made pancakes and I let you have whipped cream? " I say trying to bribe her out of her nest (she calls a room).

" … Make them first then call back later." She says

" Wendy if you don't come down now I swear I will make ego's "

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screams while running down the stairs dressed and all.

I don't know why but she hates and I mean HATES egos. I think it was because of that one time we opened the box and some of the egos were half eaten and the ones that weren't she somehow managed to screw up in the toaster to make them green.

She can cook its just she cant cook ego's.

It's weird yes but it must be she must have got it from me because when I tried to cook a strawberry toaster pop tart it turned blueberry… don't ask.

Anyway now that we have eaten we washed up and are heading out. Wendy on her bike and me on foot, her bike is a blue and white mountain bike with a really comfy seat cushion and basket in the front and a bell. I insisted on the bell because I feel like to bike is complete without a bell. Not a horn, those are so annoying, I don't care if the bike doesn't even have brakes as long as they hear you coming they can move.

Anyway we were advancing down the street sidewalk, (I wont let her walk on the road again… not that I have) when I get a message from Er-chan

 **To Lucy**

 **Are you almost here? Cause this mall has hot topic and the Disney store and if you're late you can find me there. I will go with or with out you my friend**

 **From Erza**

SHE WOULDN'T! O FLUFF NO

 **To Erza**

 **Ya we are like 5 minutes away, and awesome Disney stare & hot topic and YYYOOOUUU WOOUULLLDD'NNTT DARE U BETTER FLUFFIN WAIT OR IMMA DIE YOUR HAIR IN YOUR SLEEP!**

 **From Lucy**

Hehe that will teach her

" Hey Wendy can we go faster Er-chans threatening to go in the Disney store without us" I say sweetly but she knows this is the most serious situation right now

Her face is of pure determination. She wants to go the Disney store so bad and if Erza goes without her she wont be able to dress up with her that and she wants Pokémon stuff.

We got there and raced in trying to hunt down the red haired woman, its actually really hard believe it or not.

 _Erza's Part_

I'm actually scared right now; I shouldn't have said that she might dye my hair. Even thought she used the wrong die /dye.

That's just like Lucy

Threatening you then ruining the mood with her grammar and spelling

Yet you are still scared

It's confusing and that's why it scares me more, cause she got better at being a bad speller. Sadly

Anyway, here I am silently praying they come quick so I dint have to go into the Disney store alone. I am not good with the perky people who work there and look at you like they are judging you every time you walk in.

That's what Wendy's here for. It just looks like I'm taking a little girl into her favourite store nothing wrong there.

"Errrrrrrzzzzzzaaaaaa wwwwwhhhhheeerrrreeee arrreeeee yyyooouuu?" I hear someone yell across the food court. By someone I mean Lucy and by Lucy I mean the maniac that is running around looking for me…

Shit

O look there's Wendy

"Hey Erza-chan " she says

"Hey wends what's up with her?" I ask hoping for a civil answer

" She's angry, said something along the lines of 'hang thee you disrespectful wrench' and ' imma gonna ddyyyeee hhheerr hair blue so it ends PURPLE' what dose the first one mean?" she says calmly

Even though it came out of Wendy's mouth I'm still scared. She used Shakespeare. SHAKESPEARE FOR HEAVENS SAKE! Next she will be chasing me with a sword and order me to a duel. Ya it happened once, not fun.

There was also this one time where she said she got a 'fake' poison from an apothecary and tried to kill me. And by apothecary I mean drug dealer and by drug dealer I mean the dude behind the old elementary school that was torn down due to serial killings of children. I think it was called heavenly hash, no hostile, or was it hostel?  
Something like that

" Erza-chan are you ok you suddenly got pale?" Wendy says pulling me out of my inner torture

" Hahaha I'm fine and the first one was from Shakespeare," I say trying to sound calm when I'm obviously not " Hey Wendy how did you find me and not her?"

"What are you talking about, she's been behind you for the last 10 minutes"

Oh cool

…

…

…

…

WHAT!

I turn around and see the face of a murderer, quite literally.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it  
im sorry if its short. if you want more i finished the next chapter and if you want i could post it sooner but if not I'm posting every Saturday now. **

**Thanks again to those who** **reviewed/ followed/ like or whatever i really enjoy feed back so if you have any suggestions just type away and i will take it into consideration or whatever.  
** **tell me was it good, bad , some hellish place in-between?**

 **i hope you have a nice day/ night or whateertime you are reading this if you are**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **And don't worry bout dat leprechaun.. i got him .. and my money but not my unicorn :( YET**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEY GUYS  
summer has finally started !  
Anyhoo i hope you like the chapter and in advance i apologize for any grammatical errors. hope some part makes you laugh _**

**_Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail_**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _" Hahaha I'm fine and the first one was from Shakespeare," I say trying to sound calm when I'm obviously not_

 _" Hey Wendy how did you find me and not her?"_

 _"What are you talking about, she's been behind you for the last 10 minutes"_

 _Oh cool_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _WHAT!  
I turn around and see the face of a murderer, quite literally._

 _CHAPTER SIX_

 _Wendy's Part_

Erza looked unfazed for a minute then looks scared out of her mind in a split second. When she turns around she'll see what me and Onee-chan came up with as pay back for almost ditching us.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Me and Lucy-nee where about to enter when we both had an idea_

 _" Hey Wendy you wanna scare the Titania" she said with a mischievous grin_

 _" YES, but how?" I ask excited_

 _" Ok so here's the plan I go in all crazy and you walk in normally and start a conversation with her then when she asks where I went tell her I was behind her for sometime and there is where I will be with a chucky mask and a play axe" she said with stars in her eyes by the end_

 _" Great plan but why chucky?" I ask_

 _" She hates scary red heads" she replies plainly_

 _" Oh is that why she doesn't like mirrors that much?" I ask with a smile_

 _" Actually no that's because one time me and Onii-chan painted her mirror red for Halloween and she thought she saw bloody Mary" she said with a shrug_

 _" What did you guys do before I came?" I asked curious_

 _" A lot… " She mumbled " so plans a go?"_

 _"Ya" I said_

 _FLASHBACK END_

So that's where we are.  
Right now the whole mall heard an ear piercing scream coming from no one other then yours truly -Erza Scarlet.

After we got Erza of the security guard we guided her to the most magical store in the mall…. Victoria's secre- Wait WHAT!  
There is no way I am going in there

Why are we here?  
Somebody help me!

" Uno Onee-chan why are we here?" I ask scared for the answer.

We got thrown out of a mall because this dude that was with his girlfriend right beside him and he was hitting on Onee-chan and she threw him into victoria secret and forced him into a bra and threw him into the fountain in the middle of the mall. Where there was a news broadcast taking place.  
Lets just say some people cheered when they heard the reason and some were not impressed so they had to banish us for a month.

But that was a different mall, but still… sometimes I wonder what are cousins and Onii-chan taught her...

" Sorry dove we are just passing. She kind of fell asleep and she's not easy to carry so I took a break. I'm sorry that it was in front of this store. " She apologized

"Ok can we just keep moving PLEASE?" I pleaded

"Ok just help carry her please we are almost at the Disney store the perky front entrance lady there with wake her up " she replied

I nod my head and help carry Erza through the mall. We got a lot of weird looks from passers, but who cares right?

Anyway we were making our way when I see a friend of mine from school and I start to panic. WHAT IF HE THOUGHT I KILLED HER! MO I cant handle that, Lucy … eh she will probably be happy someone accused her of killing someone but me nuh huh no way bud

" Lucy-nee we need to turn around like right now" I half whisper / yell at her

" Huh Why. Oh is it the security guard then let's go I'm not being accused of murder in a mall again " she said

" No its not the security guard its one of my new friends and again? Nee-chan what did you do?" I ask confused once again

" Hahaha nothing don't worry anyway I want to meet this friend of your ok don't be shy be confident." She said while smiling giving me confidence

"Ok" I say

Right as I say that Romeo the one I saw earlier spotted me and ran towards me. I hear someone yelling his name but he kept running

"Wendy, Wendy hey how you doing?" he asks as he got to us

"Good how are you?" I say back taking Onee-Chan's advise

"Good, good anyway wha- wait who's this and wait what are you doing?" he finally noticed the unconscious red head. Took him long enough.

" This is my Onee-chan Lucy and Erza, " I say while pointing to them accordingly

"Nice to meet you…?" Lucy said

"Romeo, Romeo Cabolt" he says offering his hand

" Well nice to meet you Romeo and I would shake your hand but we are kinda dragging a body at the moment so I think ill take that shake later" Lucy says nervously

"Ya about that wha-" he started but was cut off by someone yelling and running towards us

" ROMEO WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY LEAVE!" a pink haired teen came and grabbed Romeo by the shoulders

"Umm I came to talk to my friend " Romeo says

After he said the pinkette looked over and had a face of shock

"Luce?" he says. Nee-chan? What?

" Hehehe hey Natsu sup," she says back. WHAT IS GOING On

" What's going on here?" Romeo and I both say

" Well umm you see it's pretty complicated" Natsu dude started. ONEE-CHAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

" No it's not, I go to his school" Lucy clears up. Oh ok imma good with that

" Oh ok" we say

"Anyway Romeo how do you know this dude" I say pointing towards the cotton candy king earning a 'hey' from said person

" He's my cousin I think," he says sheepishly

" You think?" I say confused

"Well his folks and my dad are close and I call his old man uncle so I consider him a cousin" he say

"Ok cool" I say

" Hey Luce who's this " Natsu says pointing DOWN AT ME? Come on I'm not that short dude

"My name is Wendy sir and Lucy is my Onee-chan and so is Erza-chan," I say politely

" What she said" Lucy-nee said

" WOW how many siblings do you guys have?" he asks

" Do you mean like blood or considered or adopted" Lucy and me say together

"Each category please" Natsu says

" Ok well zero blood 4 adopted including us and about 5 to 6 considered " Lucy says

Natsu's face is priceless its all like O.O

"Wait Wendy why did you call Miss Erza-san Erza-chan instead of Erza-nee like with Lucy-san " Romeo asked  
Right away I feel my face darken

 _Natsu's part_

Why did little Wendy's face darken?  
Good question but wrong answer. I see Luce notice and decided to change the topic

"Good question umm. Hey can you guys help us dragging Erza here to the Disney store? We need to wake her up ands pretty heavy right now" she says while smiling.

WAIT … Ezra's here?  
Where?  
Wait heavy  
Help dragging?  
OMG THEY KILLED ERZA  
Well Lucy probably did not lil Wendy

"Umm Luce what happened this time" I ask finally deciding to talk

" This time? Onee-chan what did you do at school already?" Wendy's asks her older sister even though it sounds like their ages are reversed

"NOTHING I SWEAR! … Lets just go come on peeps " she says while starting to drag an unconscious Erza

'Sigh' Luce

Get help

…

You can't drag Erza on your own !

As we help drag Erza I notice that so far three out of four of their ' sibling have brown eyes so I'm just going to guess the fourth one dose too. Cant wait to piece this giant puzzle together and just understand whom Lucy Heartfillia just really is.

* * *

 **HEY**

 **hoped you liked it. if you did leave a comment/reveiw/ whatever.**

 **you can fav follow its up to you.**

 **but if you do i really appreciate it and thanks.**

 **Anyway i hope you have a nice day/ night or whenever you are reading this. (if you are reading it and not like those who ignore this)**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **and just remember unifairys are aggressive people and are hostile to humans who knock down their hotel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying your summer :) and if not i am so sorry**

 **Heres another chapter that will probably confuse you to fluff but oh well it had to be done  
** **im sorry in advance if there are any spelling and or grammatical errors**

 **Disclaimer i don't own** **fairy tail**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"Umm Luce what happened this time" I ask finally deciding to talk_

 _" This time? Onee-chan what did you do at school already?" Wendy's asks her older sister even though it sounds like their ages are reversed_

 _"NOTHING I SWEAR! … Lets just go come on peeps " she says while starting to drag an unconscious Erza_

 _'Sigh' Luce_

 _Get help  
…_

 _You can't drag Erza on your own_

 _As we help drag Erza I notice that so far three out of four of their ' sibling have brown eyes so I'm just going to guess the fourth one dose too. Cant wait to piece this giant puzzle together and just understand whom Lucy Heartfillia just really is._

 _CHAPTER SEVEN_

At the mall Erza ended up spending almost 200 dollars just in hot topic don't get us started in the Disney store. The lady working there thought she was crazy. Well she was right to thing so. I was surprised hoe much stuff Natsu got from there. I know he loves dragons but he didn't have to buy everything that involved 'How to train your dragon' from hot topic. Then again he is an idiot…

I just realized I have the most boring life ever! Sure dragging Ezra's unconscious body around a mall was fun but I want something more exciting to happen you know?

Uuuuhhhhhhgggggg

I am currently banging my head on a desk during Mr.G's class and am getting weird looks from Erza, who is trying to hold my head up… not working is it bud?

" Lucy what is the problem that you have to bang your head on a desk?" she asks

" My life is sooo boring," I say in a bored tone

Right as I say that everyone in the class gives me an _'are you kidding me'_ look and goes back to what they were doing

" Ya ok, whatever you say honey" she says sarcastically

" Hey, Lucy if your done your little whatever that was then come over to our group and play rummy with us, Erza can come of course " Grey says while placing his arm over my shoulders

Before I could answer I heard someone scream almost cry

" GREY- SAMMA WWHHHHYYYYYYY. NOOO NOT A LOOVE RIVAL " is that Juvia? Why do I even ask I know it was she? Did I say that right? Oh whatever

"Juju I'm not your love rival " I say calmly then start to panic 'shit' I think silently I look up and see her face in a shape of confusion then turning to sadness.

She looks at me then grabs my hand and drags me out of the class. What is up with people and doing that? Anyway she dragged me all the way to the park down the road and close to Wendy's school. Judging by the time she will probably see us when she gets out for recess.  
When we stop she looks me dead in the eye and with a serious face and asks

"Its you isn't it, Lucy-san"

" The one and only" I say with a sad smile. Right away I am pulled into a hug and then I hear weeping. Shit what did I do, or not do. WHAT DO I DO? Wait I got this bruh… I hope

"Hey, why are crying you should be happy not sad silly girl. Everything's ok for now" I say softly

" Did you get better, is that why you're here at school? Why didn't you tell me why did are you lying to everyone why, just why?" she chocks out followed by more crying. After a minute after her cries subdue I answer her

" I didn't tell you because you looked so happy I didn't want to ruin your life. I didn't get better but don't worry I have time and I'm not lying thy just never asked so why should I tell them. " I tell her

" Ok, ok by the way how's Wendy doing how tall is she. Oh she must be beautiful " she said with sparkle in her eyes

" She's right behind you, we are at her school playground," I say kindly smiling at her

She looks at me smiles while turning around to come face with a smiling, tear streaked Wendy

" Hey Juvia-chan its been a while ne?" Wendy says.

While they hug cause we all saw that coming ill explain briefly what's going on here. Wait no can't do that anyway Juvia is like a sister to us and had been with us when we were younger from _there._ Now you may ask where that is but I cant tell you. But in due time it will reveal its self

We said bye to Wendy and started walking back to school when a question and plan came into my head.

"Hey Ju you love grey right?" I ask

" No shit Sherlock " she says back

" Well I know he likes you so now I just need your permission to carry out my plan to get you two together" I say with a smile while she looks… well like a love struck Juvia

Time Skip (Back to class-room)

 _Grey part_

WTF JUST HAPPENED?

Did they know each other? They had to be the look on Juvia's face

Who, When, Where, what, why? That's all surrounding my brain while it's trying to piece this together. We all stood there, staring at the door for half an hour. Even Mr. Gildards is staring. Then they burst through the door with Juvia hanging off Lucy like she's her support system.  
Like she use to do to me…  
NOT JEALOUS.

"Where have you two been? I was worried for you Luce I thought Juvia was going to eat you!" Flame brain yells then tries to hug Lucy but something gets in the way and he ends up stumbling backwards a step.

There in front of Lucy, Juvia stood with a murderous glare

" No one touches Lucy-sama without asking me and then her Mr. Natsu. She's MINE " She yells the last bit then goes back to hugging Lucy who doesn't look fazed

"EEEHHHHHHHH" We all yell

"Thanks Juju I really don't know if its Natsu or an impersonator trying to take me to the military for world experiments for the next world destruction" Lucy says calmly  
Juvia just smiles up and keeps squeezing Lucy like she's her life

"Hey Juvia what's with the whole Lucy-sama thing?" I ask

"Well you see Grey she's mine so I have to give her respect so she wont leave me " she says while smiling

Grey!  
Grey!  
GREY!  
WHAT HAPPENED TO GREY-SAMA?I, I cant believe it she's over me?  
And left for Lucy?  
Do they love each other?  
I can see flame brain is confused too

"WHATS GOING ON. JUVIA YOU CANT TAKE LUCY AWWAAAAAYYYYY here ill give you a deal. We can share her. Sound good " Natsu pleads,

" no she's mine" Juvia says while smirking

"But what about strip- I mean grey what about your undying love for him" Natsu cry's

"Well Gray never showed interest in the many years of my nagging so I have moved on and I am now with my Lucy-sama" she said while smiling near the end hugging the life out of Lucy in the process

"Ok umm Juvia let go of Lucy now please so we can continue our lesson that I still need to start " Mr. Gildards said calmly creeping forward towards us like a crab.

Why a crab though I have no idea  
why like that is still the question of the whole class  
why must Ms. Lyra the music teacher come in right now I still want that one to be answered

"What's going on in here?" she asks  
we all looked at her and backs at crab Gildards. After 3 minutes of silence and staring she speaks again

" Any answers?"

"Well, you see Mrs. Lyra, Natsu asked a question about crabs and Mr. Gildards was answering it and that was when myself and Juvia were re-entering from a meeting from the student counsel and it turned out that Juvia is afraid of crabs and the rest of the class probably thought it looked funny that's why they were laughing then suddenly stopped and Mr. Gildards didn't want to be seen answering Natsu's stupid question so that's why we were acting like that " I say coolly hoping she'll buy into it. If she doesn't … we'll figure it out when we get there.

"Oh ok, well keep on teaching and make sure you manage to get Juvia's grip off of you, Have fun!" she says while slowly leaving

By this time the whole class is looking at me with a jaw drop expression or a  
' Like what was that ' look  
All I did was shrug

"LUCY YOU ARE MY NEW FAVOURITE STUDENT!" Mr. Gildards screams while trying to hug me

 _Juvia's Part_

"LUCY YOU ARE MY NEW FAVOURITE STUDENT!" Mr. Gildards screams while trying to hug Lucy-san while she is trying to run away around the classroom jumping over and on desks while the others watch and place bets on who will win.

Then it hits me  
An old man wants to hug Lucy-san  
A very perverted old man

No  
Not on my watch

"STOP DON'T TOUCH LUCY-SAMMA "I yell pointing my finger at him

He stops and starts crying

Why

I don't know

Maybe he has like a disorder or something cause I think he has a major case of bi-polar- ness

I go over to Lucy who is now on the ceiling on a beam.

Wait

…

How did she get there?

* * *

 **Hey  
i hope you liked it and if you did do anything you want to show support or just ignore this and go on with your everyday lives...  
Anyway i want to thank those who have shown support by favouriting and or following it means a lot. And if you have any questions or suggestions be free to pm me or anything :) i like feed back good or bad **

**Besides that i hope you have a nice day or night or whenever you are (hopefully) reading this (if you are thanks if your not ... then you won't really see this and it would be for nothing...)**

 **until next time**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **don't forget mermaids might be swimming in your pool at night... or just Haruka Nanase**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys  
sorry for the late update i was busy yesterday  
i hope you like it  
i apologize in advance for any spelling and or grammatical errors bot english, gibberish and Japanese  
Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail **

* * *

_Recap_

 _"_ _STOP DON'T TOUCH LUCY-SAMMA "I yell pointing my finger at him_

 _He stops and starts crying  
Why  
I don't know  
Maybe he has like a disorder or something cause I think he has a major case of bi-polar- ness  
I go over to Lucy who is now on the ceiling on a beam.  
Wait  
_ _…_ _  
How did she get there?_

 _CHAPTER EIGHT_

 _? Part_

So she's here? Well this is going to be fun. Haven't seen her in years. I hope she's doing ok. Just hanging with Erza is no fun she's too strict, the others are going to be happy to hear that she's in town. Well at least I know she's safe for now but my one questions is why Erza took a picture of her in the rafter? And how did she get there?

 _Natsu's Part_

So this is just a normal day for me you know.  
I wake up  
get dressed  
Eat breakfast.  
Tiptoe past neighbors house  
Trip on garden gnome  
Run for dear life cause I woke up neighbour  
Stop and catch breathe cause I lost the old lady  
Stroll into school  
Get trampled  
crawl my way out of like what? 50 girls.  
Say I'm busy then run.  
See homeroom  
See Lucy  
Sit down  
Lucy doesn't see me  
Lucy only girl who doesn't notice me  
NOTICE ME SEMPII  
SENPAI  
SEMPII  
SSEEEEEMMMMMPPPPPIIIIIIIIII!  
Whhhhyyyyyyy

"Hey Lucy" I say

Behold the one and only person who has the ability to ignore _THE_ Natsu Dragoneel, football and basketball captain  
Ok I'm only going to wait and stare at her for one minute

~10 min later ~

"Hey Lucy " I say _again_

"Oh hi Natsu when'd you get here?" She says innocently

* cries in corner * T^T

" um Natsu what's wrong. Your growing mushrooms in the classroom again" she says

Why is my life so complicated?  
Why do I want her attention?  
Ugh  
I can literally any girl  
They wont leave me alone  
But she  
She wont give me the time of day  
well she gives me some time but not enough  
is she like half blind or something cause how can she not see her destiny, or table mate. I like the first one more. More dramatic  
Wait  
I'm growing mushrooms?  
I'm not toad or anything so why do I keep doing this?  
Maybe I'm Mario or something  
I don't know anymore  
I was brought out of my thoughts when someone taps my shoulder. Hoping it was Lucy so she can apologize I turn around… I am disappointed yet again

"Um Natsu-kun why are you being all depressed in the corner?" a random girl says  
oh I know her. She took (stole) my sock last week.  
My only question is how she did it without taking off my shoe?

"Lucy rejected me! Well not physically or verbally but she didn't notice me~" I wine

She looks angry for some reason.

"Well _Lucy_ should be very happy that she holds such a great friendship with you Natsu-kun and if she doesn't want you I know I do " she says very creepily.

So creepy I just run the fluff away from her and hide behind Lucy.  
Not the best idea cause Stripper decided

'Hey lets sit with Lucy today'

So there I am literally trying to hide myself behind a girl from another (Crazy) girl and also trying to beat the shit out of a Grey.  
Why is my life so complicated?  
Anyway when the bell rings to go home I am the first one outa there and running home. I fell like I forgot something though. Oh well

 _Lucy's Part_

Once again I am the last one out of the classroom. Well I guess it is _my_ fault for wanting to help Mr. Bob with the math textbook organization  
Hey. Don't judge. Alphabetizing and numerating them helps me think easier knowing that they are in perfect formation. Some may call it OCD or whatever they want I call it _'it has to be right or else I have a breakdown'_ or perfectionism for short. They are the same thing either way.  
No matter what my brother or cousins might say it's not a disorder. Yet…

When I get to my locker I see that there are 4 other girls from my class waiting there. I think I saw them around Natsu once or twice … or every day he's here.  
Anyway once I got in to their sight they turned to face me with a sour look.

"Hey there _Lucy_ " Cindy I think her name was spat out with extra venom spurring out my name

"Hey. What's up? " I reply back rather awkwardly

"Shut up you b****. You think you are so much better than us just because you are 'friends' with Natsu huh well news flash your just a lowlife scum who has no real friends because you have such a horrible personality that no ONE will ever like you. All you did since you got here was draw attention to yourself. First with the whole 'Ezra's my sister thing' then with that weird Juvia girl who has no friends then you go and 'heroically' save us with your bullshit excuses. That just proved you are such a fake and now just right now you IGNORED Natsu Dragoneel. You are just a huge mess waiting to happen. You're an ugly piece of shit. Nothing good came out of you being here maybe you should just go and die " she finished all red faced and a smirk

Was she hoping to get a reaction out of me? Make me cry? Make me feel bad that I was alive. Cause she's too late I already do that and I have come to terms that, but right now I have people who need me alive. Wendy will not live all by herself nope, not happening.

"Your right" I say boldly

"What?!" she yells. The two out of the three girls left at the beginning of that… speech? I don't know what to call it anymore

"Your right. Maybe I should die. Maybe I should not have been born. Maybe I am ugly. Maybe I am a b****. No I definitely am a b****. I am a mess. I don't care. We are all the same as human. But the things that makes you am me so different is that I may be a mess but I clean up the mess I make and help care about the people that I love and will do anything for them. " I yell back a little angry. Not going to lie

"…"

"…"

"…."

"That and I have self-dignity and not human" I mumble the last part so she didn't hear me. Straightening my back once I relax and look her in the eyes.

That didn't make her Happy at all. In a blink of an eye I was on the ground with the world spinning. The last thing I saw was Cindy with a stick of some sorts and someone running towards me yelling my name.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

 **the mysterious person *gasp* i oh so wonder who he will be**

 **Hey guys i hope you liked it  
if you did don't be afraid to like or comment it means alot  
im sorry for any mistakes and hope you have a nice afternoon or when ever you read this if you do and if you do im sorry im rambling on and im gonna stop now  
** **Anyway thanks for reading :)**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **don't forget if some one says your too old for something just remind them 5 year olds are too young to have working smart phones**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys  
Sorry i haven't updated lately i've just had a hard time trying to get to where i want to go.  
that made no sense whatsoever  
anyway i hope you like it**

 **disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"_ _That and I have self-dignity and not human" I mumble the last part so she didn't hear me. Straightening my back once I relax and look her in the eyes._

 _That didn't make her Happy at all. In a blink of an eye I was on the ground with the world spinning. The last thing I saw was Cindy with a stick of some sorts and someone running towards me yelling my name._

 _Then everything turned black._

CHAPTER NINE

 _? Part  
_ So here I am after convicting everyone else to join our dearest cousin at school when we run into a predicament at the end of the day  
I see that, that _Girl_ hit her over the head with an umbrella she had in the bottom locker. WHAT THE HELL WHO HAS ONE OF THOSE RANDOMLY IN THEIR LOCKER?  
OK SO A LOT OF PEOPLE BUT HOW WOULD SHE KNOW?

"LUCY " I yell as I run towards her. Forgetting the teacher who was with me.

The girl, who only just realized what she had done, screams and drops the umbrella holding her hands over her mouth  
I race to see if there are any visible injuries, luckily there are none she'll probably just have a head ache on the future luckily.

As I pick her up, hold her bridal style and walk out I glare at the girl held responsible who is still in shock. Poor girl…  
She's going to die when I tell everyone else what she has done. Apparently the whole student body loves Lucy as friend and will protect her from anything….  
you probably cant tell but I have an evil grin worse then the Jokers on right now just thinking what her punishment would be.

"Mrs. Where is the nurses office?" I ask trying to conceal my anger

"Down the hall to the right, ill take care of this young lady and explain what happened" she said sternly secretly glaring at the girl who is now almost out of shock.

"Thanks" Is all I say before running down the hall trying not to drop the unconscious girl in my arms

~Time Skip~

 _Lucy's Part_  
When I wake up I see a, white ceiling, barley. Everything is still all blurry and my head kills.  
What happened again?  
Oh ya Cindy hit me with… I have no idea  
Wait  
Please don't tell me I am in a hospital.  
Please not the hospital

"Oh so you're awake, sorry did I wake you? " I heard a soft voice say  
I look to my right and see Nurse Aries

"No, no I woke up on my own" I say quietly but loud enough for her to hear me

"oh that's good, how are you feeling? Sorry" she asks. What's up with the sorry thing? I have no idea.

" My left shoulder and head hurt but that's about it" I answer truthfully

"Just as I thought, it seems she missed your head and hit the juncture in-between your shoulder and neck the causes someone to go unconscious, sorry" She stated

"Oh, but um how dose she miss my head?" I ask curiously. My head isn't that small is it?

"Honey, that girl misses with her own makeup. I didn't think she could miss on anything else besides that personality change opportunity, sorry to say" She said honestly

I don't think I laughed so hard at school before. I am loving this place, people say its like terrible but this, this is the life.

"Anyway you will be able to leave in half an hour after I make sure your acceptable to leave. Sorry." She says beginning to walk out "Oh and before I forget there is a boy, the one who brought you here, who wants to talk to you. Should I send him in?"

who could it be? Everyone went home. Maybe it's the ice-cream man. Wait she said it was a boy. Damit

"Umm, sure why not" I say smiling. She nods and advances outside the room. The weird thing about this nurse's office is that there are rooms in rooms in rooms. I'm in the third room cause I heard three doors close and open. Who designed this school?

I hear 2 doors close and see a knock on my door. Well we know its not Natsu now, he'd probably use the window or something

"Come in" I say loudly enough for the person to hear, and damn my voice sounds scratchy.

The handle made a weird screeching noise then finally went down and the door opened, I swear anymore wait and I would have gotten up and opened that door myself.  
I see a foot stick through the door and immediately realize they are doing this on purpose. Well let's analyze this foot shall we? The person is male we know that, and the fact that he's wearing red converse tells us that he is either in love with red or it matches his outfit… THIS IS NOT HELPING  
IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES HE'S STILL ONLY ONE FOOT IN THE DOOR, AT THIS RATE I'LL BE ONE FOOT OUT THE DOOR! ON MY WAY HOME.

"Are you gonna come in or ya just going to stand there with your foot stuck out? " I practically growl.

"Ha-ha is that anyway to treat me Goldie?" The person says while chuckling  
Goldie. DON'T TELL ME ITS…

…

…

…

 _Natsu's part  
_ Mario cart is fun when your facing a cat… except when your cat beats you by coming like 5 places ahead of you…

…

…

HOW CAN A BLUE FREAKING CAT BEAT ME AT MARIO CART?

 _Wendy's part_

Onee-chan isn't home yet? I wonder what happened...  
I need to know what happened, she's never late and even if she is going to be she tells me.  
I think I'm going to call Lissanna-san hopefully she knows what going on.  
I take out my phone and click her face on speed dial. It literally consists of two people her and Onee-chan.

"Wendy, what's up?" she picks up

"Sorry to bother you but Lucy-nee-chan hasn't come home yet and I was wondering if you knew where she is cause I'm kind of worried she never has done this before, not telling me I mean" I say quickly and nervously

"What do you mean she's not home? I thought she went home early today " she says worriedly

"She's not here" I say panicky

"Ok Wendy calm down I'm coming over I'll be there soon just calm down we will find out what happened. How long has she been gone?" she hurriedly like she's running

"ok, she's been gone for half an hour now I think, thank you" is what I say before hanging up

~5 Minutes Of Passing Back And Forth Later~

The bang-like knock on the door almost makes me jump out of my skin and had me racing to open it, totally not tripping while trying to get there… when I fling that thing open I see Lissanna there and I automatically pull her in like there's someone hunting me down and I cant show my identity… I'm spending too much time with my sister…  
Right as we close the door I flung myself on her in a bear hug that she returns

"Do you have any idea where she is? " I ask on the verge of tears

"No, but I might maybe…" she says trailing off I remove my head from her neck and look up at her telling her to continue  
"Maybe she offered to help one of the teachers at school and it is running late and her phone is dead or something" she finished

"ok, Ok OK. Lets go check the school come on~" I say while jumping off her and practically pulling her with me

* * *

 **I am leaving to many cliffhangers aren't I?  
** **Hey i hoped you liked it  
If you did don't be shy do whatever you seems fit  
I am going to post two chapters right now to make up for the time I haven't, that and so you don't scream at nobody for answers.  
Anyway i hope you have a nice night or day**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **The worst mistake you can tell a fangirl in the moment of fingerling is ' Calm down its just a show' that means war.,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey i kept my promise two updates in a row  
it hurts  
my eyes, fingers, brain.  
Anyway i hope you like it **

**_Disclaimer as you know i don't one fairyfairytailtail_**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"_ _Maybe she offered to help one of the teachers at school and it is running late and her phone is dead or something" she finished_

"ok, Ok OK. Lets go check the school come on~" I say while jumping off her and practically pulling her with me

 _CHAPTER TEN_

 _Lissanna's Part  
_ LUCY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WORRYING US WHEN I FIND YOUR SORRY ASS. I scream in my head as I try to catch up with Wendy as she drags me to my own school as bad as that sounds. The question hanging in the air is killing us, where is she?

"Wendy did you call Erza?" I ask while running behind her

"…No, why?" she says hurriedly and uneasily

"Why did you call me first then? "I question back, we are still running I got to say gym class has done wonders to me

"Because I knew you would do something about it cause you know lu-chan better then anyone besides me and Onii-chan, that and I don't really think Erza would think it would be such a big deal and tell me to brush it off… " She says sadly as we slow down nearing the entrance of the school

I noticed over the time I have spent with her that she no longer uses formalities while saying Ezra's name, she only says Erza-san once in a while and that's when there's a big crowd of people. It makes me wonder if she has lost her respect for Erza in a way, and if so what did Erza do to make little Wendy darling refuse pixy dust?

I am hanging out with Lucy too much, I have picked up her weird explanation habit

"Lets go find her" she says happily changing her demeanor. That she obviously gets from Lucy, always trying to make people happy even though it kills them on the inside.

"Ok" I say reluctantly trying to figure out if she's ok or not.  
Now when people say you metaphorically' kick the door open' they don't actually mean kick the actual door open. That's something I'm going to have to tell her because we all know that Lucy isn't.

"Was it necessary to literally kick the door open?" I ask while sweat dropping

"Well the door was obviously locked and Onee-chan told me that's what you do" she says with a shrug  
Now at this point I am seriously doubting Lucy's ability to raise a child. All I say now is I pray for her future children, and her husband… and her neighbors. Poor, poor future people.  
Wendy literally books it down the hall yelling Lucy's name like a mad woman, kind of reminds me that no matter what Wendy looks like on the out side she is 50% Lucy and 50% after chasing her for five minutes the janitor starts asking me what's wrong, not right now, but what's wrong with Wendy mentally which makes me sweat drop for the 5th time that evening.

"There is currently nothing wrong with her, but if I may ask, do you know where Lucy Heartfillia is by any chance?" I ask him kindly.

"Oh that explains it, she's Lucy-sans sister isn't she?" he asked a little more relaxed still watching the little blue haired girls running circles around the school yelling bloody murphy

I nod my head telling him his suspicion is true and he rubs his hand down his face. Did I mention this guy really looks like and actual cow, like what type of tattoos would you have to get in the rebellious stage to look like… _that?_

"I do in fact know where she is" he says and rights away Wendy stops and rushes in front of him with hopeful eyes telling him to continue  
"She's currently in the nurses office, poor girl. Kids get more insane these days don't they? " He sighs out looking down near the end.

That was all Wendy needed to race away even though she had no idea what so ever, where she was going.

"Thank you janitor Tarsus" I yell back before casing after the crazy run away blue bird. Did I say we were going in the wrong direction?

 _Lucy's part  
_ I gasp at the person I know is behind that door. _  
_What is he doing here? I thought he was still back in Crocus?  
As he steps inside I see familiar blond hair and blue eyes, I feel as though I'm about to cry. I haven't seen him in so long.

"How's it going Goldie?" he says with a smirk walking towards my bed I am currently am on the edge on from frustration

"Stingy-bee" I practically yell while jumping on him ignoring the pain. As he hugs back I hear him chuckle

"Miss me much? I'm not even your brother, god help that man when you find him " he says while silently praying for my poor misfortune brother out there

"Yes I missed all you guys, doesn't matter if you're my brother or not my dear cousin you still act like an over protective bro anyway. What are you doing here?" I say happily then curiously sitting down on the bed beside him as he plays with my hair  
"Well since we heard that Goldie locks was in town we thought she'd want her six bears along with her since her stupid ass brother decided 'hey lets go on an insanely long vacation' we thought that we would transfer to this school again to be with you more. " He said as he finished braiding on side of my hair.

"Again" I say trying to contain my chuckle

"Yes again. We were here last year but then we transferred to Sabertooth academy because we were offered a scholarship each." He explains still trying to braid the other side of my head

"Good, for a moment there I thought you all did something stupid enough to get expelled from this place, somehow" I say while laughing in relief

"I don't think anyone has ever been expelled here, they are literally the most laid back school ever" he said laughing at the thought

"Hey do you know how long I've been in here?" I ask him still curiously

"I brought you here about half an hour ago or so, why" he replied curiously

"OH HONEY BUNCHS OF OATS WENDY!" I scream while trying to get my phone

"What?" he says clearly confused

"Wendy, I mean little blue, remember her? I totally am late coming home. She's going to kill me! She's probably freaking out right now" I say while pacing back and forth

"I thought she was-" I cut him off

"nope" I say

"So you mean-" I know what he's implying due to his large eyes and face of disbelief

"Yup and now she's probably running around out of her mind because of this" I let out frustrated

"You mean to tell me that all this time you were practically raising Wendy?" He shouts rising off the bed pacing too, but not for the same reason.

I give him a look of fake hurt and disbelief. And a look that says 'seriously'. He just raises his hands in surrender.

Just then the door bursts open revealing two people, one silver haired lilac eyed girl and one blue haired brown eyed girl both panting with rage in their eyes.

Shit.

I'm dead son.  
Right as I think that I am engulfed in a bone crushing hug by the two both crying gibberish as I rub their backs.

Sting looked hurt by being ignored and all I did was stick my tongue out at him in a mocking way.  
After what seems like forever they get up (except Wendy who is now permanently stuck to me) and look at me worriedly

"What happened?" Lee-chan asks worriedly

I say nothing and look out the window looking for a distraction. Apparently I was in lama land for the whole explanation Sting gave. And let me tell you they were not happy

"I WILL KILL HER" Wendy says raged,

"What did I say about murder Dove?" I ask quietly

"Not in the country I know, I know," she says in a bored tone

the others just have a jaw drop expression. I am utterly confused, did I say something wrong?

"If you wont let me kill her then… WE'LL BREAK HER LEGS!" she yells enthusiastically still slightly hugging me.

"Little blue… I don't think you are quite getting what Goldie is trying to say… " Stingy-bee says sweat dropping

"Whatever, I have a better plan, ill tell Erza" she says triumphantly.

"OK lets all agree not to tell Erza or the 6 bears ok or anyone else, great no one dies, no one goes back to holding we are good, perfect lets go home" I say while practically trying not to freak out of the image of them killing the poor… delusional girl.

"What about me~?" sting whines

"I didn't say you couldn't come" I say as if it was obvious

"Yay~ Hey little blue do you have any MLP movies" He asks with sparkly eyes while walking out of the infirmary

"YES I have the whole series from season one to the newly released one!" she says while flying out of my arms into his. Thank god too my shoulder still hurts

Well all's well ends well, right?  
Shit  
There's still school tomorrow  
Wait  
THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO INTENSIFY.  
Baby my life just took a turn for the… I don't really know if this is good or not anymore.

* * *

 **There some questions answered, made more questions which need to be answered.*sigh* why do i keep doing this?**  
 **Anyway i hoped you liked it**  
 **if you did do whatever you think seems fit and don't be shy i like whatever feedback or support you can give**  
 **I hope you have a nice night or day**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **And just to be clear UniFairies and Pegasus's are two different species. One took the form of the horse the other...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_hey  
sorry i haven't updated lately  
too bored to write  
watching too many things  
_ _reading way~ too many things  
but here it is  
so.. ya enjoy  
_**

* * *

 _Recap  
"Yay~ Hey little blue do you have any MLP movies" He asks with sparkly eyes while walking out of the infirmary_

"YES I have the whole series from season one to the newly released one!" she says while flying out of my arms into his. Thank god too my shoulder still hurts

Well all's well ends well, right?  
Shit  
There's still school tomorrow  
Wait  
THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO INTENSIFY.  
Baby my life just took a turn for the… I don't really know if this is good or not anymore.

CHAPTER ELEVEN.

 _Sting's Part.  
_ They have a sweet place, nice and cozy, not the small cozy just the cozy that makes you feel at home. Make's me feel all warm inside, it's pretty big for an apartment though… how did they afford this? Never mind, knowing Lucy she would have been saving up and working hard for this.

Looking at the DVD shelf I am seriously wondering if Lucy is raising Wendy properly, mainly because the entire series of Corpse Party is next to My Little Pony and Sofia The First next to Attack On Titan. Either Lucy tried to alphabetize them and Wendy just ignored it or this is the way they do things here down the rabbit hole.

"Little blue which one do you want to watch?" I ask her turning to my left where she suddenly appeared…. LIKE A NINJA!

"EQUESTRIA GIRLS the first one, the second one wasn't the best in my opinion," she says truthfully

"Good cause I already took that one off the shelf," I say proudly while walking to the TV

"Hey Sting-san how did you know we were in the city?" Wendy asks clearly confused and curious

"Well you see I am a ninja and I check security camera's and one day I saw a little blue bird and Goldie locks enter a cabin after they met snow white and the evil queen of hearts a few days back and tracked you down, so here I am!" I say proudly.

She aint going to buy this is she? She has lived with Lucy of course not. Lucy knows Ninja's don't watch Security camera's …they are the cameras. Always in places you can't see. Damn ninja's

"Ok what really happened?" she says with a smirk and a mini glare  
CRAP  
SHE DIDN'T BUY IT  
I KNEW IT  
SHE'S TOO SMART  
AND TOO MUCH LIKE GOLDIE  
WHY LUCY WHYYYYYYY

"Ok, ok Erza told me a week ago so we packed and moved" I say truthfully

"YYYAAAAAAAYYYY MY TEDDY BEARS ARE COMING!" Wendy yells so loud I think neighboring galaxies can hear it

"THE TEDDY BEARS ARE COMING!" I hear Goldie and Snow white yelling

Wait  
when did snow white get here again?  
And where did they come from?  
WHERE WERE THEY!?  
Are they part of a cult?  
NO GOLDIE IS NOT ALLOWED CULTS ANYMORE  
That ended **very** badly for all of us

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? AND WHEN DID SNOW WHITE GET HERE?" I screamed cause you know that's the um … manly thing to do as someone use to say. Yup

"Lee-chan has been here since we walked here Sting…. And we have been in the kitchen making popcorn but I guess since you don't want any so I'm just going to give Wendy two bowls" she says handing out fluffing GIANT bowls of popcorn to Wendy who has the eyes or a freaking starving dragon

Why Wendy is praising it I have no idea  
Why she is dancing around it I have no clue  
Why she is chanting I-  
Wait  
HOLY MAGIC POWDER SHE IS SACRIFICING POPCORN TO HER GODS!

 _Wendy's part_

Oh unicorn-sama please accept my gift  
It tastes delicious  
I am not eating it I swear….  
Not yours anyway  
So please rain good fortune on us all  
Or rainbows  
Make it rain rainbows yesss  
Either one is good  
thank you  
Amen

 _Lucy's part_

What the actual fluff is going down in my house right now?  
Lets see shall we?  
I have 1 crying male teenager mourning over the loss of his popcorn  
I have 1 little girl sacrificing popcorn to unicorns  
And I have 2 girls who want to jump out the window but also want to help the sacrifice that have no idea what to do  
Wait

"WENDY I thought I told you not to sacrifice the popcorn the gods anymore!" I say angrily

"AHHH YOUR RIGHT! GOMENESIIIII " She cries with big pleading gooey eyes that make you want to melt on the spot

"AND STING I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CRYING OVER POPCORN" I yell

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT" He yells back

Wait did I tell him?  
I don't think so  
Well shit he's right  
That's not good

"But I just did so too bad" I say back annoyed while sitting down on the couch with lee

"No but seriously when did she get here?" he says pointing at Lee-chan with a playah smirk

"…" I say nothing but look over to Lissanna who looks like she's ready to cry while killing

"Ok ok I know you were here the whole time but we haven't talked much babe we must catch up," he says smoothly practically sitting on her lap now

"NOOOOO DON'T TOUCH SEMPAII~ " Wendy battle cries while shoving sting off lee's lap replacing it with herself

"SEMPAI?" Sting And Lee yell in disbelief

"Sempai really Wendy?" I say calmly

"Yes, Juvia-chan said that all people special to you are my sempai's so Lee-chan is my sempai" she explained

"Don't listen to that crazy-" sting starts to say but I cut him off with a glare reminding him I'm still here

"Wait when did you talk to Juju?" I ask not noticing the boy in the corner growing mushrooms

"Well-" she starts off sadly

"Ok never mind I know. Now lets FINALLY watch the movie now shall we?" I say enthusiastically

"YA!"

"Yo Luce, you didn't answer so I came in through the windo-" the rather rude intruder stopped mid sentence when he realized it wasn't just Wendy and herself home

"Natsu, what in the name of peter are you here?" I asked clearly mad that he broke in… again!

"Oh hehehehe hey Luce what'cha doing here?" he says nervously  
What am I doing here? Who asks that at a person's house?

"I live here " -_- I say back

"Oh Hahaha ya I knew that" he states again rather nervous  
He looks around and lays his eyes on the other blond currently on the floor not paying attention to the conversation

"Hey Luce who's that? DON'T TELL ME HE'S YOUR BOYFREIND!" he ends up yelling. The yelling made sting finally get up and look at what's happening.

"Ewe no Natsu this i-" I am cut off by …

"YOU!" The two boys yell at the same time with their fingers pointed towards the other.

Ya I was interrupted for that. Huh rude

* * *

 **hey guys its been awhile huh?**  
 **Anyway i hope you liked it**  
 **if you did do whatever you want with that like or dislike or neutralism. BE FREE~**  
 **have a nice day!**

 **~Rainbow Mystery**

 **BE FREEEE AND FLY ABOVE THE COTTEN CANDY CLOUDS TO THE SECOND START TO THE RIGHT AND ALL THE WAY TO NEVERLAND ! but not with out me of course that would be so rude**


	12. Chapter 12

**_HEY GUYS  
IM ALIVVEVEEEE  
i hope...  
anyway i apologize for not updating soon enough school is just so needy  
so here you go a whole chapter full of bullshit... again  
I just realized how OOC some people are in this...  
i am so sorry bout that actually  
anyways hope you like:) _**

**Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _He looks around and lays his eyes on the other blond currently on the floor not paying attention to the conversation_

 _"Hey Luce who's that? DON'T TELL ME HE'S YOUR BOYFREIND!" he ends up yelling. The yelling made sting finally get up and look at what's happening._

 _"_ _Ewe no Natsu this i-" I am cut off by …_

 _"_ _YOU!" The two boys yell at the same time with their fingers pointed towards the other_

 _Ya I was interrupted for that. Huh rude_

CHAPTER TWELVE,

 _Lucy's part.  
_ So they know each other? Hmm interesting  
WAIT  
how do they know each other? Maybe I should ask. I'm gonna ask, ok maybe not right now cause they are arguing but maybe like when they calm down a and grab a bowl of ice cream and sit in the couch and watch the movie. Ok so maybe not that far ahead maybe li-

"Um Natsu-san how do you know sting-san if I may ask?" Wendy asks innocently. GODDAMIT I AM TOO LATE. Oh well.

"The question is how did you not know who this dude is? For Christ's sake guys he has pink hair, I think I would remember that" Sting yells gesturing to Natsu's hair

"Um sting actually it's-" I start saying but once again am interrupted by…

"Lucy don't go all precise on me now its pink, ok P-I-N-K " he says exaggerating every letter he sits out

"All I wanted to say was that its salmon not pink, pink is a little brighter and not this light and if anything call it cherry blossom if you are trying to insult him" I finally say while bringing out the color wheel again pointing to the right colors and tones of pink

"Where? Why – why do you have that?" Stingy bee asks

"I originally had it for painting these rooms here but then it came in handy because I may or may not grabbed all of the colors" I say honestly. What they are precise and very descriptive, good for describing stuff.

"Ok then" They all say, well minus Wendy because she has her own stash of blues.

"Anyway hoe did you meet again?" Wendy says trying to change the subject. THANK YOU DOVE.

"Oh well we've known each other for a while, our schools were always rivals so any sports game that happened between us got pretty intense, so we had to know what we were up against. This is Natsu Dragoneel the captain for every sports team your school has. We are evenly matched ourselves but the rest of the team…. Not so much. Your school has beat us so many times that they almost wanted us to spy of your team dude. It was insane. Oh ya he's also my rival" sting says in a chill manor

"Ya and I know him cause he was the captain and the strongest player of all their teams we faced and he always started trash talking us like he knew he was going to beat us, cocky right?" Natsu says with a grin

"Ok" we say all together. Well me Lissanna and Wendy cause the boys are fighting again

"Wait that's it there has to be more then a sports rivalry" I say confused as to why two idiots who love sports more then life hate each other.

"Oh ya I HATE HIM," Sting says pointing at said boy again

"And I hate him too" Natsu says childishly pointing back at the blond.

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

"WHHYYYYYYYYY" All of the girls yelled making the two boys cringe at the defining sound.

"BECAUSE" The two boys yell back in sync

"They are made to be, personality wise and now they speak at the same time. OH it's a match made in hel-ven, helven." Lissanna says while gushing over her own fantasies twirling around said two boys while the other two girls sweat dropped at the statement.

"Liz, what's helven?" Lucy asked the white haired teen while playing with Wendy's hair.

"It's a magical place where hell and heaven meet and once in a lifetime they create a couple destined to NEVER EVER BE TOGETHER so they gave them a name" Lissanna stated yelling parts of it to prove her point.

The boys were frozen in place jaws dropped and souls leaving their body while Wendy laughs at their misfortune, and at the girls' imagination.

"Ok then, anyway Natsu since you are here would you like to stay and watch the movie with us before lil Wendy here explodes" Lucy asks unfazed by any of the events taken place.

"Ya sure watcha watching?" the teen asked taking the seat that sting was occupying before the fiasco.

"My Little Pony Equestrian Girls now move your ass son your in my seat" Sting said rather rudely trying to make the annoying boy move out of his spot and possibly life.

"Yes I love that movie and why should I move now?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just go sit next to Goldie will you dude?" Sting said tired already from dealing with this man who broke into his cousins house. What he was thinking now was  
 _'why was Lucy not fazed by that'_

"Ok" was the simple answer he gave back, plopping down beside the girl without complaint.

When everyone was confortable they started the movie.

The seating position was Lissanna, Wendy and Sting on the couch (Wendy in the middle) and Natsu and Lucy on the love seat sitting rather awkwardly with each other at the moment.

 _Natsu part_

Some time during the movie I shifted and Lucy was now laying her head on my shoulder while I was on an angle with one arm around her.  
When this happened,  
 _I have no idea_.

Am I complaining _?  
_ _No cause its oddly comfortable._

Is she sleeping?  
 _Yes, yes this girl is sleeping on me._

Should I wake her?  
 _No._

Why am I talking to myself?  
 _Well that I have an answer for. IT'S LUCES FAULT. I knew her weirdness would rub off on me and now I know that's its contagious. I have to warn the others, for Wendy and Lissanna is too late, but maybe the others can be saved. It's too late for me now..._

No she's not that weird.  
 _Yet._

Everyone seems to think its normal so ill leave her be for now.

But something about this whole situation bothers me.  
 _The fact that they think its normal?_

No  
What bothers me is as to why they are all here and late for that matter.  
 _Just as stupid_

Why am I so mean to myself?  
 _Because its fun_ _J_

SHUT UP  
Ok I'm going to ask now.

"Hey guys, why were you late getting here? I mean Luce and Wendy are usually home earlier" I whisper quietly

They look at me then back at her and look at me again with a sympathetic look. They look at each other gesturing to me but in the end Wendy gets up and walks over to the kitchen gesturing for me to follow.

Should I bring Lucy or not?  
 _Why the fluff would you bring Lucy you idiot she's asleep  
_ Don't sass me

I set Lucy down gentle and I got up and followed Wendy.

When we were seated at the table she began to speak

"So umm Natsu-san the reason we were late was because-"

~~~Time skip~~~

WHAT  
THE  
ACTUAL  
FUCK  
IS  
WRONG  
WITH  
HUMANS

I knew I should have trusted Luce when she said that humans are actually the dumbest living things on earth.  
But why would someone even think that was ok to do?  
Oh ya I'm just going to hit someone with an umbrella and hope they end up ok.  
Damn I need to talk to those loons soon… with back up of course.  
I think I need to cool down, I feel like burning a forest down.

I walk back to the living room and retake my seat as Luces pillow. It's actually **really** comfortable!  
Now to watch the rest of the move, YOU GO GURL BEAT THAT B****!  
 _... you am not taking this as a kids movie anymore...  
_ JUST GO AWAY

~~~~~~~~~Movie end ~~~~~~~~

 _The movie just ruined my murderous mood…. YAY  
After what Wendy told me I realized that she was probably targeted because of me, so I come up with the idea to, never talk to Lucy again.  
As much as that's gonna hurt its for the best I mean it could happen again and I don't want her to get hurt again._

I notice that by this time everyone else is asleep even that Stingy bastard so I take it as a time to go back home.  
As I was removing Luce off me she awoke and…

 _OMG SHE IS SO KAWWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ~ she's like a kitten or a baby bunny._

 _Lucy's part_

 _Where am I?  
Oh ya movie  
When did my pillow become a heater and tense?  
Uggghhhh I guess its time to open my eyes.  
So much work  
_As I opened my eyes I realized that I'm not sleeping on my pillow I was sleeping on my pink haired best friend

"Ah hey Natsu is the movie done?" I ask him groggily while rubbing my eyes still tired.

"Ya I was about to go home we still have school tomorrow" He said without looking at me.

 _HE FOUND OUT  
FLUFF  
HE BLAMES HISSELF I SEE IT IN HIS EYES  
DOUBLE FLUFF_

 _"_ Natsu what happened today was not your fault ok, no look at me and tell me you know it's not your fault," I say strongly to him grabbing his face to look at me.

When he looks up he looks as if he wants to cry.  
 _NOOOO PINK HAIRED CLOWNS DON'T CRY  
_ I get up and hug him and he automatically hugs back putting his head onto my shoulder rubbing his face into my neck while I pet his head.

"Natsu it was not your fault do you get that? I don't want you to feel bad from something that was out of your control got that? And don't you dare stop talking to me because of this cause if you do I will be more annoying then Jet and Droy to levy. Ill be as creepy as Juvia is to Grey, I will stick with you more then peanut butter to jelly my friend. I will be bottomless pit that you cannot escape. " I say strongly while chuckling slightly and sounding goofy half way through the rant.

He chucks as well holding me tighter if there's a possible way to do that.

"Do you understand Natsu?" I ask when we both finally calm down

"Yes Luce oh great and powerful weirdo" he says sarcastically

I fell my left brow twitch

"What was that?" I spit out

"Nothing, nothing anyway see you tomorrow Luce" He says cheerily with his signature smirk and then leaves

 _That damn brat._

* * *

 ** _So natsu knows.  
I wonder what he's gonna do, i mean if he does anything about it.  
Any way i hope you liked it cause if you did don't hesitate to follow or fav if you already haven't OR you can comment, all comments are appreciated even not so nice ones i don't really care i just want to know what you guys think._**

 ** _Any questions you have just ask or if you have an idea go on ahead and pm me or comment about it id love to hear it.  
ANYWAY COMMENT PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO FEED ON!  
no i won't eat the computer __screen, ya i'm looking at that one person who thought that.  
Again thanks to everyone who has shown support and i hope you have a nice day or night or whatever time of day it is when you are reading this if you even do.  
UNTIL NEXT TIME._**

 ** _~Rainbow Mystery_**

 ** _And don't forget that the biggest life lesson that you will ever learn is not to mess with a witch and her broomstick, that gets just say there are a lot of frogs, its not always sunshine and rainbows you know:)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey g** _ **uys**  
 **t**_ **his week i am going to be updating all stories hopefully**  
 **and just to say , i never realized i never put levy** **actually in this so im like _OOHH SHHIITT  
Anyway i hope you like  
if not im sorry_**

 ** _Disclaimer i obviously don't own fairy tail for may reasons_**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"_ _Do you understand Natsu?" I ask when we both finally calm down_

 _"_ _Yes Luce oh great and powerful weirdo" he says sarcastically_

 _I fell my left brow twitch_

 _"_ _What was that?" I spit out_

 _"_ _Nothing, nothing anyway see you tomorrow Luce" He says cheerily with his signature smirk and then leaves_

 _That damn brat._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

-School Starts At 8:20 Am-

~5:00 am~

 _Lucy's Part_

"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING ITS GREAT TO STAY UP LATE GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING TO YOU" Wendy, Liz and I sing as we jump around the apartment. It's Monday! Time to go to school!

~5:30 am ~

 _Levy's part_

Its Monday…

I get up to check my calendar after turning off my alarm clock with care; looking at it I notice something.  
"It's the 19th he's suppose to be back today…" I say to myself  
OH MY GOODNESSS he's coming back today!  
I can't wait to see him again…

~6:30 am~

 _Mysterious person part  
_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTY CLOCK"  
I hate mornings, school mornings even more.  
I look over to my now demolished shity noisemaker.

Fuck why did we come back so soon? Like I think 2 months would be better. Do I seriously fucking have to go back? I don't think anything has changed, I mean what could happen?

~8: 00 am ~

 _Natsu's Part  
_ Its Monday  
school  
friends  
Lucy  
Lucy says school starts at 8:20 am  
its 8 am  
I live 15 minutes away

"SHIT"

 _3_ _rd_ _person_

" La lala lala la " the two teenage girls sing happily walking down the path to school on a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the warm breeze passing them and the sound of the birds chirping. Only one person could ruin it now.

"SHIT WHERE'S MY ALARM CLOCK! OMG I HAVE 5 MINUTES WHAT THE FUCKKK " someone could be heard from one of the houses they passed by, laughing because they knew exactly who it was. Natsu.

"At least I know where he lives now to bother HIM when ever I want. " Lucy says smugly still laughing

"wanna prank him on Friday morning?" Lissanna asks curiously and evilly.

"Totally" Lucy replied back smirking like the devil.  
While they were plotting possibly the death of Natsu Dragoneel, a little blue haired teen was running towards them all excited and full of joy for unknown reasons.

"Goof morning Lu-chan, Lissanna-san" Levy says cheerfully walking step side her friends  
Snapping out of their murderous plot they face their friend

"Good morning Levy-chan" Lucy said bubbling with joy marching like a nutcracker.

"Good morning Levy-san" Lissanna said saluting down at the girl.

"What got you in such a chipper mood?" Lucy asks the petit girl patting her on the head

"Oh its nothing its just that someone is suppose to come back today from vacation is all and I am happy to see him again" Levy explained blushing waving her hands in front of her face trying to hide the redness.

"Him? Ooh levy do you perhaps have a crush?" Lissanna says teasingly wiggling her eyebrows staring at the cherry red girl

"W-Wwwwhhhhaaatt?" she stuttered looking away and at the ordinary looking building finding it fascinating

"Leeevvvyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Oh would you look at that it's the school" The girl in question said quickly speed walking to the school staring at the ground

"MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT SISTERS IM GONNA BE LATE!" Yelled a rushing Natsu running like a madman towards the school with a rain boot and a slipper supporting his feet, gym shorts and a blue striped pajama shirt.

"Way To Start A New Fashion Trend Pinkie Sure Vogue Will Love It!" Yelled a sarcastic Lissanna with a laughing blonde behind her

"What?" Natsu said stopping to look at what he was wearing  
"I packed clothe don't worry grandma" he says to Lissanna before letting them catch up to walk with them.

"Grandma? Seriously Pinkie that's the best you can do?" Replied an offended silver haired girl; the blonde is now dying of laughter

"You make fun of my hair I do the same bruh" The boy says cheekily smiling cockily

"So the first thing you thought of when you looked at my hair style and color was grandma? Lucy call my hairdresser tell him I need extensions and I need to rock the sashay " Lissanna says sassily snapping her fingers.

"Ok whatever Liz I hope you know that the only pairs of extensions he has is black right?" The blonde replies wiping her eyes, finally stopped laughing

"Never mind my friend I will just have to live like a grandma forever, Hey Natsu what do you see when you look at Lucy's hair style hum? " Lissanna smirks evilly

Natsu looks at Lucy looking all concentrated, which honestly scared the girls, and finally nodded his head like he had an answer.

"So what is it?" Lissanna asks curiously

"Lucy looks like Lucy "Natsu says calmly

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" the two girls screech

"Well Lucy is weird so that's what she looks like" Natsu said as if that made sense

"Id rather be weird than old sorry Liz" Lucy says patting Lissanna on the back

"W-What! Lucy!" Lissanna started sputtering waving her arms around

"Oh ya Natsu what's everybody's rush this morning?" Lucy asks staring at the madman

"Oh medal face is getting back today" he reply's smiling "OH ya what time is it?"

"Its only 8:10 Natsu " Lissanna says blankly

"Ok that means he'll be here by our spare period " Natsu says thoughtfully staring into the sky.

"That's third period" the girl deadpan in sync

"I never said he was quick he is made of metal" says shrugging.

The rest of the walk, which only lasted 2 minutes, was so quiet they could hear the gears in Natsu's head moving. Ya those two gears.

~Time slip ~

-11:12 am- Spare/ lunch -

"LLUUUNNNNCCCCHHHHHHHH" Yelled a very obnoxious pink haired boy jumping onto a bench with his lunch

The whole gang had lunch together, this included Natsu, Grey, Jellal, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Erza, and Lissanna.

"Holy shit calm yourself flame brain!" Yelled an angry Grey staring at a clam Juvia clinging onto a bored blonde.

"Sheesh what got your panties in a twist?" Asks a peeved Natsu

"Oh you wanna go!" Grey said angrily

"Can you two be more mature please we are trying to eat here sheesh I expected this from Natsu not you Grey " Said a disappointed Juvia who was currently shaking her head.

After that Grey was quiet and depressed, while Natsu was too busy dyeing of laughter. Yelling ' _whipped_ ' and ' _you got it bad bro_ '.

While everyone was crowded they neglected to see a shadowy figure stalking towards them.

 _Mysterious guy_

People I sadly know and two people I don't know. Great I don't know which one is better.  
Ok so we have a dumb blond and a grandma, great where'd they find those two little reds?

As I walk closer I can make out their faces but since the are just the sides, I cant help but feel that they look familiar. God damn everyone looks the same, wait shorty is the only one that is too short to actually be normal.  
But, now that I get a better look…  
Wait that blonde …  
It couldn't be…

I ask as if my voice acted on its own, nervous and weary or the answer  
"Bunny Girl?"

 _Lucy's part_

"Bunny Girl?" They heard a gruff voice from behind them.  
Lucy eyes wide snapped her head towards the source so fast it might have popped off. There standing was a tall black haired, face pierced teen staring right at her.

"Gajeel?" she stuttered staring at the teen in front of her. _Onni-chan!_

* * *

 _ **There you go you know who the brother is  
**_ _ **i feel proud i got that over with  
**_ _ **Any who hope you liked it, if you did Fav or follow or COMMENT anything you want is fine.  
sorry for any grammatical errors...  
Anyway like i said before i will be updating them one by one this week and next.  
If you have any questiosn don't hesitate to pm or comment the question i will answer/ reply**_

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT**_

 _ **~RainbowMystery**_

 _ **And don't forget Peterpan only loves those who can believe enough o let their dream take flight**_


	14. ummmmmmmm sorry?

Ok.. I know I may have sorta messed up it get that now. I know I have been gone for a while and I know most probably forgot about this, or anything else I did to be honest. I just wanted to explain why I was away and how sorry I am that I totally forgot about updating. Last year I was going through some personal growth some might may say, high school was getting more serious and i had to figure out what to pick for my final year ( which is this year) and I had too much on my mind to even consider writing about anything. that's what it was supposed to be but after a while, i completely forgot I haven't updated in months, I had a draft of many chapters started but none finished. That is what this is about if you guys are still interested in this story DM me and I will revamp the story, either this one or my other ongoing story, and start updating frequently. if not then I will leave them as they are and consider them finished. It is all up to you guys so tell me what you think, even if it's just to yell at me, I get that a lot, just help me decide what to do.  
~Rainbow Mystery  
and don't forget, you're not weird your limited edition :)


End file.
